


Nagisa and the Hunt for a Husband

by Xyliandra



Series: An Exploration of Disparate Themes [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, RinReiGisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa was totally going to find the perfect husband and live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagisa and the Hunt for a Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fairytales AU

Today was definitely The Day.

Today was the day Nagisa was going to find his boyfriend. He _finally_ finished his locating spell and cast it on his good luck charm. He was totally ready.

Finding an interested party to be part of his queer happily-ever-after had proved difficult.  There weren't a whole lot of options to begin with, everyone seemed to be holding out for a princess, but to add insult to injury, most everyone Nagisa had categorized as Potential Partners thought he was too feminine.

Well. Nagisa was a bajillion times better off without those jerkfaces anyway.

Nagisa decided his best shot at grasping his happily-ever-after before he was relegated to Spinster Fairy Godmother was to devise a spell that would lead him to eligible males who wouldn't mind Nagisa's effeminate appearance and mannerisms. Because Nagisa wasn't going to change. Not even for some gorgeous, theoretical, fairy-tale prince.

It was tricky to pull off. And there were definitely some failed attempts that proceeded this one. But Nagisa was confident he got it right this time.

He told that old bat of a teacher that he wasn't daft.

Nagisa looked over his appearance in his mirror. He had to make a good first impression after all. And he was totally going to. He wore his cutest thigh highs socks with purple butterflies climbing up the leg, poofy pink shorts, a white short sleeve shirt, and his yellow vest with the built in waist cincher. He threw on a cherry blossom hair pin and matching brooch for good measure.

"I look damn good," he assessed. "Totally getting a man tonight," Nagisa told his reflection with a satisfied grin.

He slid on his favorite shoes (so what if they had penguins on the heel? they were cute and comfy and his future husband would appreciate his practicality) and steeled himself with a deep breath. "This is it," he whispered excitedly, grabbing his self-enchanted bag of holding that currently held practically everything he ever owned tucked inside. Nagisa left the cottage and sealed it up with a spell. Things were totally gonna work out and he would be moving in with his hunky husband-to-be by the end of the night, but just in case. It was good to have contingency plans.

"Alright Iwatobi-chan. Lead the way!" Nagisa couldn't help but giggle excitedly when the bird keychain started to glow and float ahead of him. He totally fucking did it. In your _face_ everyone who ever said shit.

The first man Iwatobi-chan lead him to was too stern. Sousuke the werewolf was definitely not hard on the eyes, but his resting bitch face turned Nagisa off immediately. He did not look like he'd be a fun husband.

Next.

The second man was too kind. Makoto's open expression was definitely welcome, but even in their short exchange he somehow managed to be entirely self sacrificing.  Nagisa didn't think he could emotionally handle that scenario. Living in a shoe didn't help his case. Plus Nagisa really wanted a guy who would push him around sometimes. He had some pretty kinky fantasies, okay? 

Next.

The third man was too stoic. Haru the mermaid was unfazed by anything the entire time, even when Nagisa started saying weird shit to get some sort of reaction. If it weren't for that those iridescent scales and gills, Nagisa would have sworn he was a tin man. Nagisa needed someone more emotionally available.

Next.

Iwatobi-chan was taking longer to find matches. Every guy was too _this_ or too _that_. Nagisa didn't think he was being unreasonable. ...but maybe he wasn't meant for a fairytale ending.

Talk about depressing.

Iwatobi-chan lost the signal somewhere in the middle of a meadow. Nagisa sighed and sat down on the lush grass. After a few moments of pouting, he flung himself backwards into the tall flowers. He stared at the sky, trying to calm his mind. He was too wound up. Nagisa folded his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes, focusing on his senses-- the sound of the breeze rustling the flowers and trees, the grass poking at the small strips of exposed skin, the scent of flowers wafting over him.

He had finally managed to achieve a tranquil frame of mind when he heard a carriage approaching. It was kinda cool to feel the rhythm of the horse's hooves reverberate through the ground and echo through his body. He felt Iwatobi-chan grow warm in his palms. Holy shit, there was a candidate on that carriage?  What should he do? Should he suddenly jump up and spook the horses and beg the man to run away with him? Should he just stay like this? The carriage sounded to be in a hurry anyway.

The horse is coaxed into a walk. Or at least it had been in a hurry...

“Lady, are you alright?” a voice called out as the carriage neared his spot. Nagisa froze. Was the driver talking to him? “Miss? Oi! Person in the flowers? Are you alive?” Nagisa panicked. How was he supposed to recover from ignoring the other man’s shouts. He squeezed his eyes shut and feigned sleep.

Nagisa head foot steps crunch along the gravel as the man approached him. “You under a spell or something?” he asked from beside Nagisa. Nagisa was so proud of himself for not immediately jumping at the sound of his voice. Plus that was an idea he could run with. True Love’s Kiss spells were a great way to secure a man. He was just skewing the results in his favor. No harm, no foul…

He felt the other’s warmth as they crouched near him. He was poked in the cheek.

“Oi. Wake up.”

Don’t move. Don’t move. Don’t move don’t move don’t move.

“Tch. How bothersome.” Arms slid under Nagisa and he was super _duper_ proud he didn’t squeak or freak or nothing when he was lifted into the air. The guy picked him up effortlessly. No straining or grunting or anything. Just some annoyed mumbling. Maybe he was totally ripped. He sounded hot too. Nagisa really wanted to peak. But that would totally ruin the True Love’s Kiss thing. Plus Iwatobi-chan was definitely warming up a bit in his grasp.

“Rei, can you open the door? He’s not responding. He’s breathing, so he’s definitely not dead. Might be unconscious or spell bound though.” Nagisa wondered if Rei was beautiful. She had to be with a name like that.

The carriage door clicked open.

“Hmmm… I can examine him at home and ensure that he is in good health,” a decidedly male voice responded. It was a nice sounding voice.

“Take ‘im and I’ll grab his bag.” Nagisa was carefully turned and guided through the carriage door. The second pair of arms faltered only the tiniest bit when he was handed off. But they quickly recovered and set him down on the carriage bench.

Iwatobi-chan was ridiculously warm in his hands now.

Score.

Two guys to work with.

And they planned on taking him somewhere to make sure he wasn’t sick or anything.

The odds were stacking up in his favor.

The carriage ride was pretty smooth. The driver had the horse pulling them slower than the carriage had traveled before. That probably helped.

Nagisa wondered who would kiss him first. Who should he go with? Whoever he woke up for was his best shot at gettin’ hitched. What if he picked the wrong one? How would he even know. He cracked his eye the tiniest bit to peak at the guy in the carriage with him. He was stunning. His blue hair shown in the sunlight that filtered in through the window. His amethyst eyes focused through a pair of red spectacles at a book in his hand. Scholarly, well off (he was clearly dressed in the finest materials and the carriage was no joke), and compassionate? Fuck. This guy was totally a winner.

“Mikoshiba, open the gates will ya? And have your stupid brother tell my sister I need Rei’s room prepped for a guest.”

Gates and servants? Definitely well off. Maybe even an earl or something.

When the carriage stopped, Nagisa was carefully picked up by Mister Money. He was handed off to the driver again.

“Rin, do you have him?”

“Yeah. You’re good to let go Rei.”

Nagisa was carried across a pretty sweet receiving room, judging by the way the echos were bouncing off the floor and walls. Marble maybe? Who the fuck was this Rei guy?

Nagisa peeked at Rin as he was carried. From what Nagisa could see, this guy was gorgeous too. Also sharply dressed. His options were looking good.

He was carried up some stairs, down a hall, into a room, and placed on a bed. Which was plush as fuck. Rin was hot and all, but he would be pretty stupid to turn this down.

He felt Iwatobi-chan be removed from his hands.

“I haven’t seen magic like this before,” a feminine voice declared.

“Whoever made it was quite talented,” Rei agreed. Fuck yeah he was. Nagisa felt hands press against his head, fingers slowly running along his features. “He is neither unconscious or spell bound.”

“Asleep?” Rin asked. Rei must have shaken his head. “Oi, we know you’re awake.”

Dammit.

“My speciality is the medical sciences,” Rei stated.

“And alchemy,” Rin chimed in. Was that a kiss Nagisa heard? His stomach started flipping like it was training for the gymnastics team.

“And alchemy,” Rei agreed. “We would greatly appreciate if you would please open your eyes and explain your circumstances sir.”

“The jig is up Goldilocks.”

“Goldilocks?” Nagisa repeated without thinking.

“Oooo, good call baby,” Rin praised.

“I should be offended that after how many years as partners you doubt my intellect,” Rei scoffed.

Dammit. They really were together.

Nagisa opened his eyes with a pout.

“Nice of you to join us Goldilocks.” Nagisa sat up.

“That’s not my name,” he grumbled, glancing over at the other two men. Rin was staring at him weird. “Holy fuck.” Rei looked scandalized.

“Rin! You really ought to use language befitting of your status!” Rei scolded.

“Kingdom’s going to Gou. The people don’t want a homo King.” Wait. Does that mean Rin’s a prince? “But babe. It’s fucking him.” Rei regarded Nagisa in a way that made him shiver.

“Are you quite certain?”

“When am I wrong about shit like this?”

“Divination isn’t exactly a precise science.”

“I made one mistake one time and no one will let my live it down. Like you never messed up when you a kid. But look him. He’s got the butterflies and penguin and sakura. And look at his eyes.” Rin said that last part almost reverently.

“Ummmm, I think I missed something,” Nagisa confessed, turning to swing his legs over the bed’s side.

“Onii-chan saw you in a dream,” a red-headed female- Gou?- replied cheerfully. She definitely looked like her brother.

“Oh.” Nagisa had to be blushing.

“Finding you in the meadow was totally meant to be,” Rin added with a smile. Did he have shark teeth?

“Rin, you know the improbability of events being predetermined-”

“Shut up and let me propose to Goldilocks already.”

“I- Ah- What?” Nagisa asked dumbly, eyes widening. Propose?

Rin made his way to the bed and took Nagisa’s hand in his own.

“My dear, uh…”  
“Nagisa,” he supplied, dazed.

“My dear Nagisa, I humbly request that I might take your hand in marriage and become your husband,” Rin asked formally but without any trace of irony. Nagisa stared at him. After a few long moments, Rin spoke again. “Uh, should I get down on one knee?”

“Onii-chan, you can’t just propose the moment you meet someone,” Gou pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

“Mikoshiba did. Both of them,” he countered, glancing at the girl.

“And did I accept?”

“Aren’t you with Rei?” Nagisa blurted out, bringing them back to the matter at hand.

“Yeah,” Rin answered, turning his attention back to the blond.

“Then why are you proposing to me?”

“Because he believes in destiny,” Rei replied offhandedly.

“Why are you letting him?” Nagisa asked, even more baffled.

“There is no ruling prohibiting a man from taking two husbands.”

“You’re already married?!” Nagisa gasped in disbelief. Rin held up his hand to show off an intricate yellow gold band. “And you’re totally cool with him just rounding up another husband?” Rei shrugged elegantly.

“While I doubt the validity of the science, Rin’s foresight is seldom incorrect.”

“You’d be his husband too,” Rin added. Nagisa clutched at his chest.

“Are you alright? Are you having chest palpitations?” Rei questioned, voice laced with concern.

“I’m fine. It’s just… a lot to take in. I didn’t really expect-” Rei regarding the Iwatobi-chan in his hands.

“Pardon. I had deduced you crafted this spell to procure a spouse. I apologize for my error.”

“You’re not wrong. Just,” Nagisa laughed to himself, “I really didn’t expect it to lead me to a couple who would ask for my hand in marriage.”

“Are you opposed to the proposition?” Nagisa looked between the two men. He could tell by their body language that they sincerely cared for each other. They were compassionate to Nagisa without knowing anything about him or his circumstances. They were both intelligent, if they both mastered a magical art. They seemed genuinely interested in him.

“Not exactly but…” he trailed off. Could he really have two husbands? Could they really love him too? Would he wind up being their mistress?

“We could court you first, if that’s more your speed,” Rin offered, stroking Nagisa’s hand with his thumb.

“I… I could run with that,” he confessed softly. Rin grinned broadly.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, gently holding Nagisa’s cheek. Nagisa nodded, breath caught in his throat. Rin kissed him chastely, but expertly. Nagisa may have moaned the tiniest bit into the kiss. It was sooooo much better than everyone said it would be. Rin pulled back and smiled fondly at Nagisa.

Nagisa felt fingers running through his hair and he realized Rei was standing beside him as well.  
“Would it be alright if I kissed you as well?” he asked, lightly scratching Nagisa’s scalp. Nagisa nodded enthusiastically as a shiver swept through his body. Okay, he definitely moaned into that kiss. Rin had started kissing his neck.

“I really don’t need to see this,” Gou stated from across the room. Nagisa barely noticed the sound of the heavy wood door closing as he was kissed and caressed.

Sousuke may have been too harsh, and Makoto too nice, and Haruka too distant.

But Rei and Rin.

Rei and Rin were  _just_  right.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at: xyliandra,tumblr.com and xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com


End file.
